God Damned Angels
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Gabriel finds the perfect method to get Sam in a better mood and of course he has to share this knowledge with his little brother Castiel (ticklefic!)
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_Requested by a friend of mine on DA._

_Part two will follow soon ;)._

**_Warning: It's a tickle-story!_**

_And sorry for grammer and/or spelling mistakes._

_**God Damned Angels**_

The first thing Sam heard was an all too familiar sound of fluttering wings and before he could even turn around, someone poked him in his side and a low chuckle was heard when he flinched and turned around, only to look right into Gabriel's wide grinning face.

"Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Awww I love you too Sammy boy."

Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled something that sounded like a "Shut up Gabriel, this is not funny…"

"Oh but I think it is veeeeery funny~. Don't be such a spoilsport Sam. I am just teasing you. You, from all of us, should know best, eh?"

Again Sam rolled his eyes and he turned around, facing his computer screen.

"Why are you here Gabe? I have work to do. Why don't you go to Dean? I am sure he would be happy to see you."

The little smirk that spread across Sam's face during his words Gabriel couldn't see, but he could clearly hear it in his voice.

Another poke to Sam's sides followed and Gabriel had to grin at that.

"Well first off: I wanted to check on you Samantha. And second: My little brother Cassie is already with Dean. So no need for me to check on your brother as well and…what the hell is wrong with you when I do this?"

"Gah! Damn it Gabe, stop it!" Sam growled and swatted at the hands when Gabriel poked him again.

"Stop what? Do you mean that?"

And again a poke followed by a jump and a small giggle coming from Sam.

"Y-yes that. Stop it."

Gabriel tilted his head and it took him a total of five seconds until realization hit him and an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Ohhh I see~. You're ticklish."

The human blushed deeply and tried to hide his face from the mischievous archangel.

"Don't be ridiculous Gabe, I am not tihihihicklish. Hey!"

Sam was full on giggling now and he squirmed around in his chair when Gabriel wiggled his fingers over his sides. Up and down and up and down until the hunter threw his head back and started to laugh when the angel had found a particular sensitive spot below his ribcage.

"Of course Sammy. I can totally see that you are not ticklish. Stupid me. My eyes must have betrayed me~."

Oddly these words made Sam laugh even harder than before and he had the feeling they would increase his ticklishness even more.

Gabriel must have realized this as well because his grin widened, if this was still possible, and he moved his fingers up to Sam's ribs, laughing when the young Winchester clamped his arms down and tried to block his attacker's fingers.

"Gabe. Stohohop! Stohohohop it pleahahahase!"

"Stop? But why? I thought you weren't ticklish? This shouldn't bother you then, right?"

Sam could only laugh louder when Gabriel massaged his fingers into his ribs, rubbing over each rib individually and grinning when Sam slowly slid down to the ground. He followed every of his movements, never losing contact to the Winchesters shaking body and soon Sam was lying on the ground, laughing and squealing while Gabriel tried to shove his hands under Sam's arms.

"F-fine! Fine Gabe…hahahaha..I-I am tihihihicklish! N-now…STOP!"

"Oh no Sammy. You lied to me and I don't like it when someone is lying to me. Do you know what I do to little lairs like you are?"

Sam shook his head, still laughing and he pressed his arms tighter against his sides when the fingers tried to worm underneath his arms.

His eyes widened with shock when he suddenly couldn't move his arms anymore and when he could feel how an invisible force raised them above his head, securing them in place and leaving all his sensitive spots vulnerable. A broad grin of pure anticipation spread across Sam's already flushed face and he squirmed slightly, trying to pull his arms down, shoving Gabriel away with his feet, anything to keep the grinning angel away from his body. But it was no use. Gabriel had him where he wanted him.

Sam was already giggling when Gabriel straddled his legs and wiggled his fingers at him.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he teased and without a warning he dug in, wiggling his fingers under Sam's arms, scratching his nails over the thin fabric of his T-Shirt and grinning widely when Sam bucked his hips up, threw his head back and shrieked with laughter.

His legs were kicking uselessly behind Gabriel, he shook his head from side to side and arched his back, but nothing would make the archangel stop. On the contrary, his funny reactions made the angel laugh along with him and it encouraged him to keep going and soon naughty fingertips slipped inside his sleeves, teasing the hairless skin underneath until Sam had tears in his eyes.

"AH! Nohohoho! S-STOHOHOHOP IT!" Sam screamed through his laughter when Gabriel had slipped his hands underneath his shirt and scribbling over his bare skin now.

Fingers kneading deep into the flesh of his sides, thumbs massaging his ribs, nails scratching under his arms and fingers gliding up and down his quivering belly, all the while the archangel was laughing along with him.

"P-PLEAHAHAHAH…PLEASE STOP! OH GOHOHOHOD HEHEHELP MEHEHEHE!"

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed with pure amusement.

"Begging my father for help now Sammy? I don't think he will come down here and help you. You are at my mercy now and I decide when it is time to stop. I can do whatever I want to do with you, isn't this just great?"

"NOHOHOHO IT IS NOHOHOHOT GREAHAHAHT. P-PLEASE GABE…STOHOHOHOP IT! THIS IS CRUEHEHEHEL!"

"Cruel? Nah Sambo, this isn't cruel. Do you want to know what cruel is?"

Sam shook his head no, his grin widened when Gabriel lifted his shirt up and unfolded his golden wings.

"No? Awww such a shame. I am going to show you anyways…"

And Sam roared with laughter the moment soft wingtips flicking under his arms and wiggling fingers looking for the weak spot of his highest ribs. He jumped and shrieked when Gabriel had found his weak spot and wiggled only his forefingers over this one little spot right underneath his armpits.

"Oh this is another good spot eh? Do you like that Sammy? Do you like it if I do this?"

He poked at this spot and massaged his fingers into it, which made Sam buck and squeal like a girl.

"Hehehe and what about this? Do you like this?"

"AHH! NOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOP IT YOU BASTAHAHAHARD!"

Sam arched his back, squirming around as much as he could when Gabriel maneuvered one of his wings to his belly and flicked his wingtip over his belly button. The other wing was still brushing up and down under his arm and the soft sensations of his fluffy feathers together with the poking and prodding of his fingers on his ribs were driving him absolutely insane with laughter.

"Awww you are soooo cute when you get all pissy at me Sam~. Bet you will "love" me even more when I do…_THIS_!"

And Sam screamed when he could feel a tingling sensation on his knees and on his feet which turned quickly into a strong tickling.

That bastard was using his grace to tickle him!

Sam couldn't even fight back anymore nor could he talk.

He could only lay there, head thrown back, back arching off the ground and laugh.

The sensations were maddening and he swore he was in hell right now.

Gabriel had just created his personal tickle-hell…

"We two are going to have sooooo much fun today Sammy~. Cootchie, cootchie coo~," the angel teased.

Sam could only laugh.

He wasn't able to do more than that…

Gabriel's grin widened so much his cheeks started to hurt when he got an idea.

He had to tell his brother about that…

A few miles away Dean's Impala stood in the parking place to a small dinner.

Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat and he waited for Dean to return.

It had been a long day and he had helped the hunter with the case the Winchester brothers were currently working on.

Some people said they had seen a light being, other said it was an angel.

Castiel's lips quirked up into a small smile when he remembered this.

If these people had seen an angel in his true form, they would be dead by now…

Whatever they claimed to have seen, it was certainly not an angel.

Maybe a ghost or something else, but certainly not an angel of the lord.

Castiel's thoughts took a sudden end when he could feel that an angel tried to get in contact with him. It had been weeks since he had heard anything from his brothers and he allowed the angel to contact him.

A soft sigh left his lips when he could hear the all too familiar voice of his big brother Gabriel inside his head. He wondered whether he should respond to him or not, but something about the Archangel's voice made him curios. Gabriel sounded…highly amused.

"Haven't heard of you in a while brother", Castiel said in Enochian and he could already hear the grin in Gabriel's voice when he answered him.

"Same here Cassie. What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Dean to come back. He is in a bad mood today. It was a long day and all he wants is drive back to the motel and get some sleep."

"In a bad mood eh? What if I would tell you I have just found out the perfect method to cheer a human up?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing special Cassie. Just poke Dean-o a bit in his sides and you'll find out for yourself. Have fun brother~."

"What? Gabriel, wait. What do you mean?"

But Gabriel had already left the conversation, leaving a confused looking Castiel back.

The young angel knitted his eyebrows together and tried to understand what Gabriel could possibly mean.

Why would something like a poke to the side cheer a human up?

Castiel didn't understand that and before he could think further about that, the door to the Impala swung open and Dean went into the car. The door closed moments later and Dean leaned again the seat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he ran his hands through his face.

"What a day…" he murmured before he turned his head to Cas.

"Are you alright Cas? You look like you have seen a ghost or something?"

Castiel twitched slightly, startled at the sudden question and he quickly shook his head no.

"No, I am fine," was the short answer Dean got and he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again.

He wanted to wait a little longer until he would turn on the car and drive back into the motel he and his brother Sam stayed currently. And he needed some time to collect all his remaining strength…and serenity.

It had been a very hard day for both of them.

But since Castiel was an angel he needed not long to get his strength back.

Dean was a human and it would take a bit longer until he was back to his old self.

Besides he was pissed because of this case. All the research he and his brother did was pulling on his nerves and it felt like they would not get any new information about this…thing they were hunting. It was nerve-racking…

A sudden and slightly sharp poke to his right side pulled him out of his thoughts.

He flinched and instinctively he grabbed his gun and aimed it at…

"Cas? What the hell man?!"

He growled and put the gun back into the holster on his belt.

Castiel looked even more confused now.

Hadn't Gabriel said a poke to the side would cheer Dean up?

The complete opposite seemed to be the case right now.

The angel shook his head, reached his hand out and poked Dean again.

And again the hunter flinched and growled and glared at him but there was something in his face, that wasn't there before. Was that a small smile appearing in his lips when he poked him?

Castiel did it once again and this time he focused on a spot under Dean's ribcage and the human yelped and jumped.

"Damnit Cas! What the hell are you doing? Stop that!"

"I just want to cheer you up Dean. Gabriel told me this would help you to get you in a better mood. I'm just trying to help you."

And another poke and this time Dean had to bite back a small grin.

"Th-this isn't helping at all Cas…GAH!...will you stop that?!"

The hunter narrowed his eyes when he could see how Castiel's lips quirked up into a small grin and he scooted closer to him.

"Stop what? This?"

"GAH! Y-yes thahat AHH! Nohohoho damn you Cahahahas stohohohop!"

Dean finally started giggling when the angel wiggled his fingers experimentally into his sides and stomach. He had to laugh himself when the older Winchester tried to grab his hands and scoot away from him at the same time, but soon there was the car door in his back and he was trapped between the door, the seat and Castiel who was full on grinning now.

"This is fun," he said with a small giggle when Dean squealed.

"This is ridiculous Cahahahas! Stohohohop it!"

"No I don't think I am going to stop Dean. You're laughing and if you are laughing you feel good, right? Laughing is good for you and you should laugh more often and now I know the perfect method to make you laugh and laugh and laugh. I should say thank you to Gabriel, don't you think?"

"F-Fuhuhuhuck you Cahahahas!"

The angel grimaced and an evil sparkle appeared in his eyes and soon his grin widened when he got an idea.

"We should get these out of the way."

The moment these words reached Dean's brain it was already too late when he could feel how an invisible force lifted his arms up and held them in place.

"No Cas! Don't you dare!"

But Cas dared it and went in for the kill, sliding his hands underneath Dean's shirt and searching for all spots which would make him laugh.

The ribs and underarms were very good spots and every time Castiel wiggled his fingers into one of these spots, Dean shrieked with laughter, squirming around as much as he could and trying to kick his legs. But the best results Cas got was when he attacked the hunter's hips.

He screamed and snorted and laughed so loud Cas was worried that someone could hear them. But they were alone and the angel could keep going.

The moment Dean threw his head back and roared with laughter Cas lost it as well and soon he was laughing along with him.

And Dean swore that he would take revenge on him.

Even if it would kill him…

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

And the second part. Please enjoy :)

A few hours later the door to the motel room opened and Dean entered the room with a grumble. Sam looked up from his position on the couch and knitted his brows together when his brother threw his jacket in one corner of the room and his boots into the other. After that he let himself fall back onto one of the beds, running his hands through his face and grumbled again.

"Dean? What is wrong with you?"

The older hunter glared at his little brother when he peeked through his fingers.

"Don't ask Sammy. You really don't want to know…"

Sam grimaced and shuddered a bit when he thought back to what had happened to him a few hours ago when Gabriel decided to say "hi" to him.

"It can't be worse than the experience I had a few hours ago Dean. Believe me…"

His brother sat up and ran his hands through his face again.

"So? Tell me about it Sam. Bet you didn't get almost tickled to death by a crazy angel!"

The older hunter blushed and quickly hid his face from his brother when he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, yeah Sammy. I know…just laugh at me already…"

"No Dean. I won't laugh."

"No?"

Now the older Winchester looked up again and now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"No because…well…I had the same experience with Gabriel…"

"Gabriel? The Trickster? He was here?"

"Yes. A few hours ago. Don't ask me how he found us. Well, archangel, right? He decided I should laugh more often and he…well he started to tickle me…"

And now it was Sam's turn to blush deeply and he quickly turned his face away from his brother who started to grin at him.

"Heh, did he find all of Sammy's little weak spots~?"

"I could ask you the same question when it comes to Cas Dean," Sam murmured and the colors on his cheeks deepened.

Dean grumbled another time that day, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

He walked over to his little brother and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Okay you have a point. You got tickled and I got tickled. It's embarrassing if you ask me…"

"Who do you say that Dean?"

"What shall we do now?"

Sam tilted his head questioningly as he looked at his big brother.

"What do you mean?"

Dean's lips quirked up into a grin.

"I mean let's take revenge on both of them."

"Revenge? On Castiel? Fine. On Gabriel? Not a chance!"

"Don't give up your hopes so fast Sammy. I already got a plan and I am sure this plan will work."

"So? Tell me about it."

Dean's grin got evil.

"Do we still have some of that holy oil?"

And now even Sam's lips quirked up into an evil grin.

"Oh yes."

"Perfect. Come here and I'll tell you about my plan…"

**~ One hour later ~**

When everything was ready Dean and Sam decided to call for Gabriel first, because it was easier to get one angel after the other instead of getting both at the same time.

Gabriel may be an archangel, but he would be too surprised when Sam and Dean would attack and the moment he would realize what is happening it would be too late.

After he was tied up they would call Castiel down there and do the same.

At least that's how the plan looked.

Whether it would work, they would see in a few minutes.

"Okay Sammy. Everything's ready. Call him down here."

"You sure you want to do this Dean? It's Gabriel we're talking about here. The Trickster…"

"Hey, do you want to get your revenge or not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Sammy. We are going to do that now. Come on. Send a prayer to him."

Sam sighed resignedly, closed his eyes and send a silent prayer to the archangel.

It didn't take long until Gabriel arrived.

The lights flickered and a flutter of wings was heard and moments later the Trickster stood behind Sam, a broad grin on his face.

"Heya Sammy. You called me?"

A poke to Sam's sides followed these words, making the young hunter jump and growl and he quickly turned around and grabbed the angel's hands.

"Stop that Gabriel! I have enough of this for today!"

The eyes of the angel began to sparkle and his grin widened.

"For today? Does this mean you allow me to tickle you again in the near future?"

"What? No! That's not what I wanted to say!"

The blush on Sam's cheeks made Gabriel laugh and for a moment he let his guard down.

That's what Dean had waited for and he quickly used this moment of weakness to his advantage and he pounced on the now perplexed archangel and pinned him down onto the sofa.

"Sam! Quickly! The Cuffs!"

In a matter of seconds Sam was by his brother's side and he quickly used the handcuffs, he pulled from his belt, to tie Gabriel's hands up. Dean quickly hold his hands above the angels head and Sam secured them in place with a long chain they had burned in holy fire as well to prevent the angel from moving his arms around.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Are you crazy?! Let me go!" Gabriel growled and he started to squirm around and tug at his now bound hands. But there was no chance he would break these bonds.

Dean stood up, a broad grin on his face and when Gabriel looked into Sam's also grinning face he could feel shivers running down his spine.

"Do you really think you could tickle me without getting some revenge back?" Sam said and his grin widened when he saw how Gabriel's eyes widened with shock and realization.

"Oh you wouldn't' dare Sam!"

"Oh yes I would! And not only that! It has come to my attention that you told your brother Castiel to "cheer" Dean up. Is that right?"

Now it was Gabriel's turn to grin.

"It worked well, right?"

Dean grumbled and glared at him.

"That's not funny Gabriel! You and your brother…you are going to pay for this now!"

"Oh yes? Are we Dean? I am going to warn my brother."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Yes I do and you are not going to stop me! My arms may be tied above my head - nice trick with the holy oil by that way - but it seems you both forgot about that fact that I am an angel. And what's the difference between an angel and an ordinary human like you two?"

Sam and Dean raised their brows and simultaneously asked a "What?"

Gabe grinned wider and his wings unfolded behind his back and he tried to hit both humans with one of them.

"I got some pretty wings!"

Dean managed to jump a few feet away from those now wild flapping wings.

His brother wasn't that fast and he got hit by one of the golden Wings.

He growled and grabbed the wing roughly at the base and Gabriel let out a painful moan.

Immediately Sam let go of the wing with a shocked "Oh God, I am sorry Gabe! I didn't mean to hurt you!", but the moment he let go of the wing Gabriel's Trickster grin was back on his face and he hit Sam again with his wing and this time the Winchester stumbled forward until he fell on top of the archangel, his face now buried in the Trickster's neck.

"Oh Sammy, I appreciate it that you like me so much, but if you want to "love me" you have to date me first."

Sam's cheeks turned into a bright pink when he sat up and he growled when Gabriel brushed his wingtip playfully underneath his chin to give his teasing words more power and to make him blush even more.

"Stop it Gabriel!" he grumbled.

"Oh no Sam, I am just starting."

"Dean! Call Castiel down here. Quickly! We have to get this over with!"

And again a wingtip brushed underneath his chin.

"My, my. So impatient Sammy. Can't wait to get your hands on me huh?"

Even Dean had to snicker at that when he saw how red his brother's face already was.

"Well Sammy I could leave you and Gabe alone for…I dunno, five minutes?"

"Oh God! DEAN!"

"Okay…ten minutes."

"Stop it Dean, this is not funny! And what the hell are you laughing at?!" Sam growled as he looked down at the now laughing angel.

"Y-you should see your face hahaha this is too good!"

Sam narrowed his eyes and poked Gabriel in his side to silence him, but this made him laugh even more and he twitched.

"I'll give you a reason to laugh soon enough Gabe. But for now…"

Sam put a hand over the angel's mouth to silence him.

"…you have to be quiet. Come on Dean. Call Castiel down here. Quickly! He's trying to bite me!"

Dean only shook his head, a big grin still covering his whole face and he send a silent prayer to his best friend as well and it didn't take long until Castiel stood in the middle of the room, eyebrows knitted together when he looked how Sam had straddled his tied up brother Gabriel, one hand covered the angel's mouth, the other tried to hold the wing away, which tried to hit him.

"Gabriel? What is going on here?"

Immediately the archangel turned his head to his brother and send him a silent message.

When Castiel could hear his big brother's voice inside his head, yelling a "Run Castiel! It's a trap!", it was already too late, because Dean quickly pounced on the still confused angel and tackled him to the bed.

Dean managed to wrestle his friend onto his back, holding his hands together with his own by pressing them onto Castiel's chest and with his free hand he tried to use the handcuffs on him. Castiel's eyes widened with shock when Dean had cuffed his hands together and tried to raise his tied up arms above his head, but the angel refused to let him do that and fought back. A silly grin was about to appear on his face when he realized what Dean had in mind for him and why he was tied up now.

"Come on Cassie. This is a fight you'll never win."

The angel started to giggle with pure anticipation as he squirmed around under Dean, trying to free his hands, to protect his belly when Dean started to poke his forefinger up and down his upper body, grinning like a madman himself and he decided that Castiel's giggles were the cutest sounds he had ever heard. Fitting for an angel like he was…

"G-Gabriehehel! H-Help mehehe!" he giggled when Dean let go of his hands and started to run his fingers up and down his sides, pinching, kneading and wiggling his fingers over the thin fabric of his shirt. All the time Cas was squealing, giggling, squirming and trying to shove Dean's hands away with his own, but since they were still bound by the handcuffs, he had much difficulties to defend himself. And when Dean straddled him, Cas knew he was screwed. Fingers dug into his shirt yet again and the angel yelped, hands grapping at Dean's as good as he could and his arms were glued to his sides in an instant.

"Come on Sammy. Bet you can make Gabriel giggle like that as well."

Sam grinned and his eyes wandered to Gabriel's face and the angel threw him a look which said "Do it and you're dead!", but the hunter ignored said look and put his hands on either side of Gabriel's ribcage and started to stroke his fingers up and down.

"Let's see how much you can take, mister badass Trickster archangel."

Gabriel didn't answer.

He just let his head fall back onto the armrest of the sofa and looked at the ceiling.

A small smile was already pulling on his lips, but he tried to bite it back and to concentrate his mind on something else than Sam's tickling fingers. The muscles of his human vessel tensed and his arms started to pull lightly against his restrains the higher Sam's fingers wandered. His eyes were closed and the smile was now visible on his face, slowly turning into a wide grin when he could feel wiggling fingers under his outstretched arms.

"What's wrong Gabe?" Sam asked with much amusement in his voice when the archangel started to squirm slightly underneath him and arched his back a bit when Sam wiggled his fingers more forcefully under his arms.

"N-nothing. I am…I am p-perfectly f-fhihine!"

Sam had to chuckle at the small giggle that poured over Gabriel's lips during his last words.

"Perfectly fine eh? And what if I do…_this_?"

Without a warning Sam slid his hands under Gabriel's shirt and the moment wiggling fingers touched the soft skin under his arms, the angel jumped and squeaked and finally started giggling.

"Hehehehy! Ahh! S-stohohop thahat! Th-that's not…f-fahahahair!"

Gabriel's giggling turned up and octave or two when Sam scratched his nails softly over his skin, making him jump again and squeak between fits of cute giggles.

"Not fair huh? Says the one who was holding me down with his angel powers and used his wings and grace to tickle me to tears. And when we're on the subject…"

The grin on the young hunters face widened and he pulled one of his hands out from under Gabriel's shirt, only to pluck a feather from his now wild flapping wing.

"Ouch! Hey! Are you crazy?!" the archangel promptly protested and he shot a glare in Sam's direction, but the hunter simply grinned and winked at him before he pulled his shirt up over his head and twirled the feather in his other hand.

"Don't you dare Sam! I am warning you!"

"You are not in the position of threating me Gabe. And I think it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine, don't you think?"

And with those words Sam attacked.

He started by slowly brushing the soft feather up and down Gabriel's now exposed armpit.

The angel bit his lips yet again, squeezing his eyes shut at the soft tickling sensation and he squirmed around underneath the human who enjoyed every little second of his revenge.

And when he looked to the side he could see that his brother Dean clearly enjoyed his own revenge as much as he did.

Castiel was in tears by now, because Dean had managed to slip his hands under his Trenchcoat and under his arms. The angel kept his arms pressed against his sides, only trapping the human's still wiggling fingers underneath and he writhed back and forth, arching his back, drumming his feet against the mattress, all the while laughing loudly but happily.

"Deahahahan nohohoho! S-stohohohop it!"

Dean just grinned and pressed his fingers deeper into his best friend's skin, making him screech through his slightly hysterical laughter and buck like a wild horse.

"Ohhh what's wrong? Is the wittle angel too tickwish~?" the hunter teased and chuckled himself when Castiel's laughter rose in volume at the teasing words.

"Y-yehehehehes!" he laughed and he tried his best to roll onto his side, but Dean was faster than him and rolled him back, still with this big grin on his face.

"Yes what Cas? Yes you like being tickled? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Cas laughter rose in volume yet again at the teasing and he had the feeling it doubled the ticklish feeling.

"P-plehahahahahase Deahahahan!"

"Please what Cassie? Please tickle you more~? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No! NO! Ahhh! S-STOP IT!"

But Dean didn't stop.

He tried to grab Castiel's hands and raised them above his head.

He tried to hold them down with one hand, the other tried to tickle his belly, but Cas was so much stronger than Dean was and the hunter quickly had difficulties in holding his friend's arms down with only one of his own. So he improvised…

He grabbed both hands with his own, holding them down.

He grinned at the angel who tried to calm himself down and stop laughing.

There was still this huge, silly grin on Castiel's face and Dean couldn't help but grin back at him. His blue eyes were still sparkling with so much mirth and happiness and Dean doubt that his revenge was working. It looked like Cas had as much fun as he had.

When he looked to the side to check on his brother and Gabriel, the whole situation looked a bit different, because Gabriel was squirming wildly under the soft strokes of the feather, brushing up and down and all around his quivering belly. Sam grinned down at the archangel while Gabriel laughed and squeaked and throwing death threats at him, but the big grin the angel wore took all venom out of his words.

Dean found it to be amazing what some gentle strokes with a feather or with a finger could do to an angel of the lord. He knew how powerful Castiel and Gabriel were and he knew that nobody should mess with both angels, but now, both of these powerful angels were not so powerful anymore because of a few tickles here and there. It was absolutely incredible to see of what a human was capable of.

"Deahahahan let me gohohoho."

Castiel's giggle filled words brought him back into reality and his eyes wandered back to Castiel's face, grinning down at him.

"I don't think so Cassie. I am not done with you yet."

Cas grin widened and this playful sparkle was back in his blue eyes.

"You cahahahahan't tickle me without your hahahahands."

Dean's grin got evil upon hearing those words.

"Oh no? Can't I? Don't be so sure about that."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked as he whipped his tears away with his shoulders, never losing eye contact to the hunter.

He knitted how brows together when Dean waggled his eyebrows at him and he bowed his head down to his belly.

"This is something I used to do to Sammy when we were little. Always made me win our little tickle-fights. Remember that Sammy?"

Sam only rolled his eyes playfully, but grinned when he realized what Dean was up to.

And before Castiel could ask another question a yelp left his lips followed by giggling and he squirmed around again when Dean teased the skin hidden under his white dress shirt with his teeth. He nibbled gently on his sides, gnawed more forcefully on his lower ribcage which made Cas jump sharply and a bark of laughter escaped the angel and he arched his back a little, all the while the hunter was careful not to hurt him by accidently biting him. And Dean went even so far, that he closed the distance between him and Cas' neck, only to repeat the procedure on the soft, sensitive skin. The teasing nibbles made Cas scrunch up and giggle like a little kid. He squirmed like a worm underneath the hunter who had much fun in "torturing" his best friend like that.

"D-Deahahahahan nohohoho! Th-that tihihihihickles!"

The hunter stopped for a moment and even Sam laughed at this.

"Oh really? What about this?"

He bend his head down again, only to blow a raspberry into the fabric of his thin shirt and Cas squeak and jumped and tried to squirm away, but Dean had him where he wanted him.

Sure he could have used his angelic powers to escape, but he didn't want to.

This was actually a lot of fun…

Dean stopped for a moment to grin down at the giggling angel.

"Does this tickle Cassie~?"

The warrior only nodded his head, still giggling.

"Good. That was just a warm up Cas. Let's see how much you can take when I do that…"

The hunter used his teeth to pull the dress shirt upwards and to reveal a soft belly that already shook with silent laughter. Dean couldn't help but laugh at this sight and moments later soft lips pressing down onto the soft skin. He lingered there for a few moments to keep Cas on the edge and to make him giggle even more cutely than before.

Then, without warning, he blew and the angel almost jumped out of his skin.

He blew again and again, until Castiel was reduced to a shrieking and squirming mess and that's when he finally started beginning through his slightly hysterical laughter. But it didn't matter how often he yelled a "I am sorry! I am sorry Dean!", the hunter didn't top his playful torture. He just grinned into the soft skin before blowing another raspberry right above his belly button.

Sam was watching both of them with an amused shake of his head before his attention went back to Gabriel who recovered from his own tickle attack. When he felt Sam's look on his body, he glared at him, but the goofy smile on his face remained.

"Looks like Cas learned his lesson. What about you Gabe? Are you sorry for tickling me?"

The typical Trickster grin returned to the archangel's face.

"Never!"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Never?" he asked.

"Never," Gabriel responded, still with his smug grin.

Sam sighed theatrical, but secretly he had waited for such an answer.

His grin returned to his face the moment he turned around, facing Gabriel's feet.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" Gabriel asked, his voice already filled with upcoming giggles due to the anticipation when Sam started to slip off his shoes.

"AH! H-Hey! NO!" Gabe squealed when Sam dragged his fingers teasingly over the socked covered soles.

His grin widened when the Trickster curled his toes cutely.

"Looks like someone got some veeeeery ticklish, little footsies. Perfect. Exactly what I need."

"W-what do you mean?"

Sam snickered and he slowly started to pull the socks off of his feet.

"You'll see."

"No! Nohohho Sahahaham wahahait! Not the feet! Not the feet pleahahahase!" he giggled when the young hunter fluttered his fingers over his now bare soles, making him jump and giggle. He tried to pull his feet away, but Sam just used his thighs to keep his legs in place.

"Don't worry Gabe. I have something special in mind for you…"

Before the angel could ask what Sam meant, the hunter pulled out a hairbrush with soft bristles on it. And Gabriel's eyes widened with pure shock when he saw the brush in Sam's hand.

"NO! Don't you dare Sam! I am warning you! I will – AHHH! SHIHIHIHIT NOOOOHOHOHOHO!"

"Woa Sammy. You made an archangel scream!" Dean said with a laugh of his own and even Castiel had to laugh with pure amusement when he turned his head to look at his now hysterical laughing brother. It had been way too long since he had seen his brother laughing so much…or laughing in general…

"I keep this up until you are sorry enough Gabe!" Sam said, laughing along with him as he scrubbed the brush over the scrunched up soles, driving the archangel absolutely nuts with laughter.

"NAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP! PLEAHAHAHASE! TH-THIS IS…T-TORTURE! STOPTOPSTOPSTOP!"

Sam laughed even more when Gabriel started to hit him playfully with one of his golden wings, but that didn't stop him from his playful torture. And even his brother Dean looked back at the laughing angel underneath him and his evil grin returned which made Cas shudder and before he could protest Dean's mouth was back on his belly, blowing raspberry after raspberry until the angel was begging for mercy yet again.

The moment Gabriel let out a powerful scream, that made a window shatter, the brother's knew their friend's would think twice, before they would even think about tickling their human friends again.

Sam and Dean made their point today.

And Gabriel and Castiel wouldn't forget that for a very long time.

They were sure about that…

**_The End_**


End file.
